


Juliantina-Fluff

by AnneRose1213



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF, Juliantinas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRose1213/pseuds/AnneRose1213
Summary: Surprises, food hunting and love confessions.





	Juliantina-Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> •includes Spanglish•  
•one-shot common fluff•
> 
> *I only have my lower English degree, so grammar mistakes are something I am always terrified of. Please help me by rating my grammar in the comments.*

Juliana was more than troubled. She was pretty certain that the arranged dinner date was exactly at 9:00 pm. She'd prepared everything very carefully and nothing could go wrong tonight.   
Lupita was going sleep in an inn just like they'd arranged the night before, so Juliana and Valentina would be completely alone for a whole night.   
Juliana had intentionally arranged everything that way.  
See, their main and lasting problem was that they hadn't managed to be completely alone since their first time, that joyful night at Valentina's house.   
  
Both girls really wanted their personal space and time, away from everyone else for a little while. Just like a normal couple would.  
  
Valentina hadn't really said anything, but Juliana knew she also wanted some intimate time with her girlfriend without Eva, Silvina or Lupita interrupting them every now and then.  
Guillermo had once agreed to lend them the apartment he shared with Renata, but neither Juliana nor Valentina felt comfortable enough with the knowledge that Valentina's brother knew what they would supposedly be doing.  
  
Juliana wasn't really that eager to get her girlfriend in bed, she just wanted to feel completely unrestricted to kiss and touch Valentina without the fear of anyone coming in at any moment.  
So tonight was the perfect night just for that.  
  
When the door finally got knocked, Juliana ran eagerly to greet her girlfriend.  
  
"Juliana mi amor? Te traje una sorpresa.", Valentina's soft voice echoed through the door.  
  
The shorter girl smiled and opened the door, only to be greeted by the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.   
  
Valentina was wearing a simple blue dress, barely reaching her knees, showing off her long legs.  
The color of the dress was scarcely a tone darker than Valentina's mesmerizing eyes and Juliana was so spellbound by her girlfriend's appearance, that she forgot how to talk.  
  
"Juls? ¿está todo bien?", Valentina giggled adorably and pulled Juliana in for a tight hug.  
When the younger girl was finally snapped out of her trance, she caressed Valentina's back and her long hair with a sigh.  
  
"If you could see yourself right now...you'd be as much as in love I am with you.", Juliana mumbled, still lowkey shocked.  
She felt the taller girl smiling against her shoulder.  
"It's just the first thing I found in front of me chiquita. Nothing special.", Valentina acknowledged.  
  
"For me, it is, it is special, you are special.", Juliana pulled back and held her girlfriend's face between her delicate hands.  
  
"You're always making me blush...", Valentina confessed and hid her face in Juliana's neck.  
  
"That's one of my duties as your girlfriend cariño. You just need to learn how to deal with it.", the younger girl muttered quietly, smiling wide.  
  
Valentina playfully smacked her girlfriend's hand and proceed to sit on the couch.  
"Did you cook?"  
  
"Do I look like someone who can cook?", Juliana sneered.  
  
"Honestly? You look like the kind of person that burns the house in the first attempt.", Valentina stuck her tongue out and grinned.  
  
"Now, that was rude señorita Carvajal. Take it back before I decide you need to try one my flavorful recipes.", Juliana beamed.  
  
"I don't think I need to take it back. You probably ordered some delicious Mexican food just for the two of us.", Valentina glared at her girlfriend "¿Me equivoco mi amor?", she protested.  
  
Juliana frowned deeply, playing along. "Ay Val... I never thought I would have to say this to you but...it seems like I'll need to eat all the food by myself.", the girl sighed dramatically.  
  
"You wouldn't.", the older girl warned.  
  
"Oh, I would.", Juliana distrusted and started walking towards the kitchen to grab the food she had indeed ordered.  
  
"My food!", Valentina dramatically shouted and started running after her girlfriend, who had already grabbed the bag and was standing in a corner, with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"Don't come any closer.", Juliana instructed.  
  
"Give me my food.", Valentina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No, unless you say I am the best chef you've ever known.", Juliana insisted.  
  
"But I don't like lying."  
Valentina continued their little game by leaving the room and sitting in front of the tv, waiting for her girlfriend to break first.  
  
After five minutes or so, Juliana sat beside her, holding two filled plates.   
She gently placed one on Valentina's side of the table and kept staring her.  
Valentina had managed to keep a poker face through all of this, but when Juliana placed a rose near her plate, she completely forgot the game and her resistance.  
She turned to the younger brunette and crawled all the way to Juliana's lap, before comfortably settling there. Placing her head on her girlfriend's neck, she pecked it softly before mumbling "I am not mad anymore."  
  
"Thank god, I almost thought it was the last time you'd hunt me for food.", Juliana smiled softly and caressed Valentina's face.  
  
"I love you mi bebé. You know that right?", Valentina whispered and held Juliana tighter.  
  
"Lo sé, I love you too cariño.", Juliana kissed Valentina's head before resting her own on it. "What was the surprise you told me about?"  
  
"Well...", Valentina began "My siblings bought me a gift a week ago. I mean, it doesn't really count as a gift because it wasn't my birthday or something, but they did it anyway. So, they told me I am old enough to live on my own and stuff..." she innocently blinked towards Juliana.  
  
"Oh my god. They bought you a house didn't they?", the younger girl gasped.  
  
"Well...yes.", Valentina blushed. "And I was looking for the right time to ask you...do you want to move in with me?"  
  
Juliana's mouth fell open in shock. "Are you serious right now?", she asked eagerly.  
  
"I mean, yeah it's a little early but I am certain you're the love of my life so why wait?", she nervously asked.  
  
Juliana whined excitedly and started planting kisses all over Valentina's face. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes!", she yelled and giggled happily.  
  
"Really?", Valentina's eyes sparkled with hope. "So I am really gonna be cooking for you in the mornings?", she smiled wide.  
  
"Well, you don't know how to cook either, but we'll figure something out.", Juliana laughed and hugged her girlfriend.  
  
At that moment, there was absolutely nothing that could ruin their happiness.  



End file.
